


Drowning in Kisses

by sokaicore



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kairi has two dads, Kissing, Sora has two moms, They get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokaicore/pseuds/sokaicore
Summary: Riku is late to movie night leaving Kairi and Sora alone for a bit. You can imagine what these lovebirds do.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 17





	Drowning in Kisses

Kairi ran home from the beach, quickly showering and washing the sand off her body. She dried her hair and tied it back into a little ponytail, and she quickly pulled on a tank top and pajama pants. She grabbed her little travel bag and stuffed her blanket and some snacks into it before running out of her house before her dads could catch her. 

Once outside, Kairi skipped her way to Sora’s house, thrilled for the movie night with her two best friends. It had been so long since she remembered sitting down with Riku and Sora and watching a movie. She missed their talks and how they would tell stories and eat so much food they passed out. She especially missed their group cuddles and the feeling of safety. When she rang Sora’s doorbell she was greeted by one of his moms. 

“Kairi! It has been so long!” His mom pulled her into a hug. She was right, it had been a long time since they saw each other. When Sora had disappeared, Kairi couldn’t face his moms since she felt like it was her fault, and then Kairi went to sleep for a year. 

“Hi!,” Kairi smiled, “I missed you guys! Sorry for avoiding you.” Kairi laughed awkwardly. 

“It’s alright sweetheart, I promise. You brought him back to us.” 

They broke the hug and Kairi stepped inside and took a deep breath. She missed this house so much. Soras house was filled with pictures of him and his moms. There was pictures of him, Kairi, and Riku all over as well. Kairi took in the scent of the beachy candles they always lit to make their house smell good. 

“Sora is upstairs! He cleaned his room up and everything! Also there is plenty of food down here for you both!” 

Kairi nodded and thanked Soras moms before running upstairs to join her boyfriend. 

“May I come in?” Kairi knocked on Sora’s open door and she watched him put something on his wall.

“Of course!” 

Kairi walked over and sat on the couch in his room, slowly unpacking her bag. She forgot how big Sora's room was. He was an only child so his moms has let him combine two bedrooms in the house into one. Sora finished whatever he was doing, walked over to Kairi, and picked her up. 

“Your hair looks so cute in that little ponytail,” he whispered as he covered her in kisses. Kairi laughed as his lips hit a ticklish spot on her neck. 

“Thank you!” Kairi choked out in between giggles. “I am going to assume Riku isn’t here yet?” 

“Nope, which gives us some time alone,” Sora grinned. 

Kairi hit his cheek lightly. “Don’t look at me like that!” She found herself laughing harder than she was before. Sora slowly put her down on the floor and smiled. 

It was them he noticed he was looking down at her. Sora was probably around five foot four to five foot five now and Kairi was only five feet tall, but it felt like just yesterday Kairi was taller than him. 

“What are you looking at?” Kairi batted her gorgeous blue eyes. 

“You... you’re so TINY!” Sora laughed as he placed his hand on Kairi’s head.

“You bastard! I thought you were about to say something nice to me!” 

“Hey you’re tiny! I think it’s cute that’s all! You’re the perfect height for me to do this...”

Sora kissed Kairi’s forehead and cupped her face in his hands. Kairi pouted before standing in her tippy toes to pull Sora into a real kiss. Sora took in Kairi’s scent of strawberries and the beach as he kissed her and held her face tenderly in his hands. Kairi’s hands were running through Sora's fluffy hair and Kairi was lost in Soras kisses. When they broke apart Sora laughed and kissed her nose. 

“My chirithy always loves her kisses,” he joked. They had figured out Kairi was a chirithy when Kairi brought Sora back. It was now something Sora loved to joke about. Sora really loved it because Sora always thought of chirithys as cute and lovable. Not to mention they loved attention. 

“Maybe I do! And what will you do about it?” Kairi stuck her tongue out. 

“Kiss you even more.” 

And with that Sora kissed Kairi again, and again, and again. They moved through his room as they did and wound up falling back on Soras bed. Kairi was on top of Sora trying to not laugh at the fact they fell. Sora just help her more tightly and kept kissing her until they were out of breathe.

“That happened...” Sora continued to laugh. 

“Did I hurt you when I fell on you?!” Kairi asked.

“Nope! Even with all your new muscle, you still weigh nothing.” Sora grinned and he places his hands on her arms feeling her muscle. 

“You are such a loser.” Kairi teased Sora and he started examining the freckles on Kairi’s shoulders. 

“What would your moms say if they saw us laying on your bed like this?” 

“Well unlike your dads, they wouldn’t really care.” Sora smiled as he looked at Kairi. He loved everything about her. The way she smiled, the way she spoke, how her pale skin allowed for cute freckles to appear on her shoulders. 

“You’re so cute. I want to spend all my days with you until I die.” 

Kairi’s face turned bright red. And she grinned almost mischievously. 

“I like the idea of that. I don’t think I could ever survive a day without your kisses!” 

“Speaking of my kisses, I think you need some more!”

Sora rolled over Kairi so we was over her and began kissing her as he did before. The two forgot the world around them as they got lost in each other. All Sora could hear was Kairi’s little purring sounds she made when she was happy. 

She purrs like a cat, Sora thought. A chirithy indeed. 

“Am I interrupting anything?” Riku stood in the doorway awkwardly. Kairi and Sora scrambled to sit up embarrassed Riku had just caught them. 

“If you needed some alone time you could’ve just told me instead of making me witness that! You two are gross!”

The three were silent for a moment before they started cracking up laughing. Kairi smiled before pulling Riku and Sora into a hug. 

“I missed this so much,” She grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I hope you all liked my fic! It’s short and fluffy and I was in the mood for cute sokai!


End file.
